This invention relates to a loader bucket for a tractor and more particularly to a loader bucket mounted on the three-point hitch at the rearward end of the tractor.
Many different types of loader buckets have been mounted on the three-point hitch assembly normally located at the rear of the tractor. The conventional three-point hitch assembly on the tractor normally includes a pair of lower link arms and an upper link arm. The lower link arms are normally raised and lowered by some sort of internal gear arrangement or hydraulic cylinder arrangement provided on the tractor.
It is very important that it is possible to either maintain the bucket in a level condition as it is being raised from the ground or to tip back (roll back) the loader as desired to prevent material from falling from the open rearward end thereof. Some means must also be provided for dumping the bucket when the bucket has been positioned at the desired height. The conventional rear-mounted loader bucket normally includes at least one hydraulic cylinder for rolling back the loader bucket as well as an additional hydraulic cylinder for dumping the bucket. The conventional rear mounted loaders described above require considerable structure for supporting the hydraulic cylinders and frequently require protrusions extending into the bucket which interferes with the normal operation of the bucket.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved rear mounted loader bucket for a tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loader bucket which is mounted on the three-point hitch assembly at the rear end of a tractor wherein the same hydraulic cylinders used for dumping the bucket are also used to maintain the bucket in a level condition or a rolled-back position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a loader bucket which is mounted on the three-point hitch assembly at the rear of a tractor which does not have any protrusions located within the bucket itself.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a loader bucket of the type described which is easy to operate.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.